The present invention relates to shock absorbers and to telescopic suspensions. In general, both hydraulic and hydropneumatic, equipped with a compensator to compensate the various volume changes in the chambers placed opposite the piston in the telescopic system when one of such chambers is occupied by a stem fastened to the piston of the telescopic system. The compensator is connected to one of the inside chambers of the telescopic system, usually to the one with the larger volume. In some cases compensators are mounted at the interior and on the It bottom of said chamber with the larger volume, thus increasing the overall length of the telescopic system, and more often they are placed outside, laterally or even in a distant position from the telescopic system itself, with a flexible pipe representing the connection to said chamber with the larger volume.
Compensators of the known type substantially consist of a chamber divided into two portions by a piston with lateral seal, or by a membrane made of flexible and possibly elastic material, one portion of said chamber being full of oil and connected to the chamber with the larger volume of the telescopic system, the other chamber portion is usually occupied by a pressurized gas, whose pressure is often adjustable, so as to ensure a rapid return of the oil from the compensator back to the inner circuit of the telescopic system when the latter is making the extension stroke, also to avoid cavitation phenomena within said circuit. From above it results that compensators of the known type substantially involve a problem of space and they normally require a pressurizing chamber opposite to the one occupied by the oil.
The present invention aims at overcoming these and other disadvantages from the known art by means of the following solution idea. At least one tubular, flexible and preferably elastic, impermeable and oil-resistant braiding is fitted up on the outside lateral surface of the cylinder in the telescopic system, said braiding being seal-fastened with its ends onto said cylinder, for instance by means of bands or other suitable means, so as to form at its interior a compensation chamber with changing volume itself, said chamber being connected to at least one of the inner chambers of the telescopic system, for instance to the chamber with the larger volume, by means of holes on the ends of said chamber. The compensator thus obtained presents extremely limited overall dimensions and does not require a pressurization from outside since its emptying is substantially helped by the elastic memory of the braiding which forms same.